


Useless Boys

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coming Out, Domestic Avengers, M/M, but Natasha loves them anyway, depends on how you see it - Freeform, media, or being outed, useless boys are useless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha learns something about Steve and Bucky's past and the boys are useless, but that's business as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useless Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gallifreyanvampireslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyanvampireslayer/gifts).



> Dedicated to my lovely girlfriend, Eva, who listens to all my headcanons and encourages me to write them in fic form.

“Come on, Nat. We gotta get home before we do something embarrassing and Pepper gets pissed when it’s on the news tomorrow.” Steve encouraged Natasha, who was exhausted, laying on a hay bail. She’d had four intense sparring sessions, two extensive arguments (both with Tony), one fight with a minor villain, and five hours of walking around in heels at a fair, all in one day. Clint was supposed to come with them, but then he checked his farmer’s almanac and decided to start his harvest early, so she’d been stuck with Stucky, as Tony had (not so) cleverly named the couple.

“I’m not walking another step.” She protested, blowing a stray hair out of her face.

Steve sighed heavily then Bucky offered a solution. “What if I give you a piggyback ride to the car?”

She couldn’t say no to that: Bucky Barnes, Captain America’s boyfriend (soon to be fiance if all goes well with the ring she spotted hidden in their apartment), the former Winter Soldier, was offering to let her ride on his back as he carried her home. “Fine.” She sighed, pretending it was a barely tolerable option.

She stood up on the hay bail and jumped up onto Bucky’s back, hooking her knees on his hips and wrapping her arms around his neck. They started to walk back to the parking lot, which was a good distance away, Steve holding tight to Bucky’s hand.

“Shit!” Steve froze, suddenly, patting his pockets. “The keys!”

“I have them.” Natasha sighed, rolling her eyes. “I swear you boys are useless!” Steve and Bucky burst out laughing, and eventually, after calming down a bit explained why to her.

“Peggy, used to call us her ‘useless queer boys’.” Steve managed though his laughter.

“Sometimes ‘fucking useless queer boys’ when we were being especially useless.” Bucky added, also still laughing.

Natasha laughed too. “Well, you’re my useless queer boys now!” She declared.

Steve and Bucky exchanged a look and nodded slightly.

“That we are.” Steve confirmed, still looking at Bucky.

“Oh, just kiss him!” Natasha rolled her eyes at her useless queer boys.

Steve blushed but kissed Bucky briefly. Natasha messed up Steve’s hair while he did so. There was a flash; someone had gotten a picture of the kiss.

“You boys ready for that? Or should I go defend my useless queer boys?” Natasha asked.

“Buck?” Steve asked, hopefully.

Bucky kissed Steve again. More flashes followed. Pepper was going to kill them. They were supposed to talk to her about the best way to come out publicly. Natasha wasn’t sure what the best way was, but she knew it wasn't through the covers of gossip magazines.

“Let’s get home, before they get more explicit pictures of you boys.” Natasha suggested.

As they continued to the car Bucky muttered something about not being useless because he provided piggyback rides to tired super spies. Natasha kissed the top of his head. These boys may be useless, but they were _her_ useless queer boys.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
